The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hokomazone’. ‘Hokomazone’ represents a new bigleaf hydrangea, a perennial shrub grown for landscape use, a container plant, and as a cut flower.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventors in August of 2012 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Hydrangea ‘Hokomac’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,259) that was growing in a unheated greenhouse in a container in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in August of 2012 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.